


Shower Sex With Very Little Anything Else

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukishima Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and Sakusa Kiyoomi stay after practice to help put things away, then some interesting events take place in the shower.





	Shower Sex With Very Little Anything Else

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't supposed to happen, but here we are.  
> A friend of mine convinced me to write another rare pair (they know who they are)  
> So I hope you guys enjoy it, I wrote this in like 4 hours.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“Good practice, everyone. Let’s hit the showers. Tsukishima, Sakusa can you two clean up the rest for us?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” 

“‘Kay, don't forget to show once you’re done.” 

“‘Kay” Both Tsukishima and Sakusa spoke in unison, giving a faint nod at each other as the captain and the rest of the team ran off towards the opposite direction. He knew he was a first year and all, but sometimes Tsukishima got tired of being one of the few people always stuck with cleaning after practice.

He was a college student, a first year at a university in Tokyo, a member of the volleyball team no less. Though, that really wasn't something that he cared too much for, Tsukishima liked volleyball, sure, but at the end of the day it was nothing more than just a sport he was good at. He had some mild passion for it, but he wasn't into putting in any unnecessary work it.

Tsukishima was a smart, calm student who mostly kept to himself, and it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him or one of the other underclassmen to be asked to put things away like this. He was tall and collected, even now he could feel himself calculating how long it would take to gather up all the volleyballs and put away the nets in the empty gym.

His teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi, was someone who he considered of the same mindset. He was tall, calm, collected, good at volleyball, and always wore this face mask in front of his face. People murmured that Sakusa was probably a germaphobe, but Tsukishima didn't care for such gossip like that. 

The two of them seemed to get along well, so maybe that’s why the captain always told to clean up together. Sakusa was only a second year, but despite the minimal age difference, Tsukishima had never spoken to him outside of practice before. He was cute, with curly hair and serious eyes, already started picking up the volleyballs and throwing them in the bin. Tsukishima didn't have much of a choice but to follow shortly behind him.

“If I pick up the balls and you take care of the nets, then we can get out of here and shower within thirty minutes, sound good?” Sakusa stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Tsukishima as he picked up another volleyball. It took him a moment to process what he said, Sakusa’s voice was smooth, relaxing, soft, even through his mask Tsukishima swore he felt his spine tingle at his very words. It was hard to say but he srt of admired him.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Tsukishima nodded, despite being in college he still wasn't the best when it came to communicating. He just couldn't imagine himself striking up a conversation with Sakusa randomly like this. All he could do was smile, try to act friendly, as the two of them got to work.

  
  


“You can join me, you know?” Sakusa had an earnest expression on his face, pausing to look at Tsukishima in the doorway as they made their way to what was now an empty shower room. His voice still sounded kind of muffled through the mask, and Tsukishima could feel himself heat up as he tried to read that expression in his eyes.

“Excuse me?” He blinked once or twice, clenching his bag in hand as a bewildered look fell upon his face. He must have heard him wrong, Sakusa didn't seem like the kind of person who would go out of his way to say or do anything to anyone. He was quiet, like the type who seemed like he was always thinking, in a way Tsukishima thought the the two of them were really similar, but he never imagined him talking to him like this. What did that even mean?

They finished up cleaning the gym only a few moments prior, they put everything away with Sakus and Tsukishima checking the room thoroughly to make sure every inch of the floor was spotless. Tsukishima wasn't one to be called a germaphobe, he really didn't have a problem with germs or things not being clean like Sakusa did, but Tsukishima wasn't the type for putting in a half assed job unless it felt like he was doing something that was unnecessary. 

Tsukishima had always been the observant type, ever since starting at university he picked up on little things about his teammates, the way they played, their pattern of how they acted before and after practice, who they hung out with, and especially how they showered. 

As anyone could guess, public showers weren't anyone’s favorite thing, they were dirty, they smelt bad, and depending on the day of the week, they were the last place anyone wanted to be. Most people went for the get in and get out method when it came to using them, some, like Tsukishima, even volunteering to go last just so he didn't have to live with the subtle anxiety that came with changing and showering in a room with a bunch of boys your age. 

Of course they all weren't like that, there was Sakusa, who always made it a point to be the first one into the showers, usually mumbling something about not wanting to go in after it had been contaminated by the germs of all of the other players. Well Tsukishima couldn't blame the guy, shower rooms could be pretty gross when they wanted to be, even he wasn't fond of it, but because of that it was odd for Sakusa not to ask someone else to take over cleaning for him. Even now Tsukishima couldn't imagine him not making some sort of disgusted face as they entered.

“I said would you like to join me? I see you always waiting around after practice for the showers to be clear so you can use them, and out of all the people on the team you’re the only one that I admire.”

“Admire?” Tsukishima felt perplexed, taking a step back as he processed what Sakusa said. That was something that he didn't expect, and Tsukishima didn't think anyone would take notice of him. 

There was no real reason behind it, maybe he felt awkward or just didn't want to hear the banter of people asking him why he was so skinny, but rarely did things in front of others. He didn't like people watching him, it made him feel uncomfortable. But for some reason, he seemed to not mind these feelings when it came to Sakusa.

“You are the only person on the team who has good personal hygiene, you’re cautious, and you always smell nice.”

“Uh… thanks?” Today seemed to be turning into quite the odd occurrence for Tsukishima, from one strange thing after another, but he couldn't say that he hated it.

Sakusa didn't say anything more, just nodded, waiting, letting Tsukishima walk past him as the two of them had their bags in hand.

The shower room almost seemed eerie this empty. The mirrors above the sinks on the right wall were still fogged up from the last person exiting, and the facets on the showers were still dripping what was probably look warm water onto the old white tiles, with the scent of shampoo still lingering the air. Tsukishima could feel Sakusa’s sharp eyes on him as he sat his bag down in front of one of the mirrors, unzipping it and pulling out the supplies he needed, a towel, shampoo, and a change of clothes. 

It felt like his mind almost went into autopilot as he cleaned off the mirror, getting a look of Sakusa’s reflection from next to him. He was already undressing, unzipping that black track jacket he always wore after practice. His skin looked soft and smooth, there wasn't a single blemish on it, well, that was to be expected, Sakusa did look like the type of person who took really good care of his body.

“Do you put on lotion?” Almost startled, Tsukishima jumped up, he wasn't expecting Sakusa to say anything. How long had he been staring at him?

“Lotion?” 

“Before showering I put lotion on. Your skin looks really good, Tsukishima, I thought that maybe you would like it too. May I?”

Well, this took an interesting turn, but Tsukishima couldn't say that he hated the idea. Sakusa was rather attractive, quiet, calm, but attractive. And if he was feeling like touching Tsukishima, he wasn't going to stop him.

“Sure.” He shrugged, lifting his white shirt over top of his head and stuffing it into his bag.

His fingers were long and slender, almost tickling him as Tsukishima watched Sakusa in the mirror. He could feel his body tense up as a noise similar to a moan escaped him when he felt the cold texture of the location smear into him. It was like ice, with Sakusa’s hands massaging tenderly over the skin, but he couldn't say that he disliked it. It was gentle, his hands roaming the very small defined muscles there.

“Hrnh.” There was always one tender spot on Tsukishima’s skin, a spot that was more ticklish than all of the others, a few inches away from his nipple, and he could feel himself sucked in a sharp breath as Sakusa brushed up against it.

“Ticklish?” He asked, his eyes looking up at Tsukishima as he paused, waiting for an answer.

“Not really.” He lied, letting himself turn around as Sakusa continued. 

For the first time, Tsukishima saw Sakusa take off the mask he always kept in front of his face, showing his mouth. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, tattoos, piercings, some sort of other disfiguration, but at the end of the day it was nothing more than a mask to keep out germs. Though that in itself felt oddly satisfying.

It was like there was a piece of Sakusa that had remained hidden from the world, a part of him that he didn't show anyone before, and now was willing to show Tsukishima. The whole idea sounded like something that made someone sound vulnerable, but looking at Sakusa’s eyes, he was anything but. He was confident, smiling almost, with the corners of his mouth slowly turning up into a slight grin. It was cute, and Tsukishima suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

How did things turn out like this? 

One minute Tsukishima was picking up volleyballs with a teammate on an empty court in the evening, and now he was standing in the middle of the showers with his shirt off, letting Sakusa press his fingers along his soft skin as he pressed their lips together. 

Their lips met as Tsukishima tried to force himself to suck in a sharp breath beforehand, wanting the kiss to be longer than normal. He felt Sakusa wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him close and giving him the signal that it was okay for them to touch.

Tsukishima wasn't sure what role he was supposed to play, but he let himself lean forward, indulging in a kiss along Sakusa’s neck, nipping with his teeth at the tender skin there. Sakusa sucked in a sharp breath as he entangled a fist into Tsukishima’s hair, pulling him close and holding him there. Tsukishima took that as a sign to keep going, placing his hands on Sakusa’s shirt to stable himself as he added his tongue into the mix, running it over his skin as he worked his way down to the collar of his shirt.

“Tsukishima…” Sakusa spoke, his voice sounding weak, different from all the other times. It felt as though for the first time that Tsukishima was hearing what he actually sounded like, no distance of the mask between the two of them, and he liked the way his voice rang in his ears.

“Call me Kei.” He uttered his first name, running a finger over his lips slowly, feeling the smooth balm that was there, it was soft, just like everything else about Sakusa. And it took everything in Tsukishima to now want to devour him right then and then. He wasn't normally the dominant type, but even he had times when he knew what he wanted, and nothing would stop him from going after it.

“This is dirty.” Sakusa placed his hands on Tsukishima’s shoulder, pushing him away from him as his lips abruptly pulled off of his shoulders.

Tsukishima felt saddened from the lack of contact, but he also didn't want to do anything that he didn't want to do, he was polite, and consent was always important to him.

“What do you mean? Kissing?” One would argue that kissing with your shirts off in the middle of a shower room in the evening was the very definition of dirty, but from the look on his face, Tsukishima was getting the idea that that wasn't what Sakusa was referring to.

“No… shower.” His words were jumbled, like he was trying to form a coherent sentence but only small bits were coming out.

Tsukishima let him pull on the waistband of his black shorts, dragging over towards the nearest shower that looked the cleanest. It still smelt like the shampoo of the person who was in it before them, but that wasn't something they were concerned with right now.

Both Sakusa and Tsukishima took this opportunity to remove their remaining clothes, tossing them out onto the floor of shower room, free of getting wet as Sakusa turned the nob on the shower to let the water turn on.

It felt hot, a stinging pain as their lips locked again, distracting the two of them as Tsukishima pushed Sakusa into the wall, his hand reaching behind his back to adjust the water temperature. It gradually got cooler until it set at a temperature that they were both happy with, allowing both of them to become soaked with the water as their tongues swirling around.

Tsukishima could feel the heat in his body rise, arching his back as he tried to control his moans into Sakusa’s mouth. He could feel the water drip drown his hair and onto his forehead, making him slippery as he braced his arms against the wall.

Their lips departed once again with the two of them panting, Tsukishima returning to suck a spot on Sakusa’s neck as he held him there, entangling his fingers in the wet blond strands. Their soft skin rubbing against each other, and for the first time, Tsukishima got to see what Sakusa was like with his hair down. It almost made him look and feel like a completely different person, a few wet strands in the middle of his forehead, rubbing up against Tsukishima as he made his way down his chest.

Sakusa’s body felt slippery, his tongue licking down an already wet trail from his collarbone to his nipple, taking the bud in his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. Tsukishima even got brave and added his teeth in there, rubbing against the erect nub as Sakusa placed his free hand over his mouth, trying to conceal his moans. That of course didn't work, because Tsukishima felt far too satisfied right now from the noises and whimpers he was getting out of the older man.

“Kei, I- fuck!” He could hear Sakusa biting down on his lip, trying to conceal his voice as he screamed, the shower covering up most of it.

Tsukishima released the bud with a  _ pop _ , looking up and smirking at him, he could feel his erect member against his chest, getting hard from the noises he was making alone. It didn't take much in him to look down and see that Sakusa was the same way.

Tsukishima may have been a slightly perverted teenage boy, but he was also a gentleman, someone that wanted to get Sakusa’s permission before he did anything and everything.

Instead of asking permission, touching him, or sucking him off, Tsukishima made the conscious decision, sucking and flicking that bud back forth, giving it the same treatment as the other. He could feel the hot, tender skin in his mouth as he reached down and touched his own erecting, thumbing it back and forth until Sakusa made the next move.

Thankfully, that didn't take long. 

With a combination of moans, bites, and Sakusa dragging his nails along Tsukishima’s back, both of them concealing all noises of pleasure as Tsukishima could feel himself almost being brought to the edge. And he didn't miss at all the way Sakusa’s legs were beginning to shake as he reached his other hand down to stroke himself, the water still dripping off of the two of them, only seeming to make their bodies tingled. 

Tsukishima released the other bud with a similar  _ pop _ , his face completely red with half lidded eyes as he if he was begging for something. Sakusa was a complete wreck right now, and he was loving every second of it.

“I’ll do it. That is, if you’ll let me.” his voice had a sincere tone as, one like he was begging, asking nicely as he trailed a nail down Sakusa’s stomach, making him arch his back as he slowly awaited for an answer.

“Please- Kei, please.” His voice was raspy like a whisper, muffled through the sounds of his moans and the water.

But Tsukishima still managed to hear him loud and clear, getting fully down on his knees and placing his lips close to his skin.

He started off as a tease, kissing along the smooth flesh, licking over where the waistband would have been if they hadn't already discarded their clothes a few moments ago. Tsukishima swore their were tears swelling in Sakusa’s eyes as he kissed the head, letting his hands run trails up and down the insides of his thighs, skin just as soft and smooth, Sakusa’s body quivering and shaking under his very touch. 

Tsukishima never really considered himself to be much of a tease, when it came to sexual acts he found that he had incredibly low self control, and even more than that, considering the time and place of tonight's events, Tsukishima was smart enough to know that they only had a limited amount of time before they had to be out of here.

With that in mind, Tsukishima pressed one more kiss along the tip, letting Sakusa keep his hand tightly wrapped around those blond, wet locks, pulling him forward like he was some sort dog on a leash. Not that Tsukishima minded such treatment.

It felt like a combination of hot and wet, just like he expected, and he didn't waste any time bobbing his head back and forth, letting it hit deep in the back of his throat as Tsukishima snapped his eyes open, making eye contact with him.

He had departed with his glasses when he took off the rest of his clothes, putting them on the other side of the shower room with his bag. Not that they would have done him any good here, Tsukishima knew well enough to know that those things would have gotten steamed up the very moment he stepped foot into the shower. It may have made his vision a little bit blurrier, but Tsukishima could still see Sakusa’s face clearly.

“Kei, you feel- really tight-I’m - fuck! There, right there.” Sakusa’s voice was waning, shaking as Tsukishima locked eyes on with, getting his direction as he brought the man closer and closer to the edge.

If they had anymore time, Tsukishima may have considered teasing him, bringing him to precipice of an orgasm and them pulling back, bringing him on edge as many times as he could. Though, that may have caused some problems. Sakusa seemed like a pretty competitive guy, and the last thing Tsukishima wanted to do was make himself suffer. So he would settle with giving him what he wanted, for now. He still had his own orgasm to worry about after all. Though that also was going quite well, with Tsukishima feeling himself grower closer and closer to his own along with Sakusa.

Within a few seconds, a few more bobs of his head going back and forth, with Sakusa’s member hitting the back of his throat, and Sakusa’s moans echoing across the almost empty shower room, a hot, sticky trail coated the inside of Tsukishima’s mouth, seeping out from the corners of his lips.

He could feel himself moan as the-not the worst thing he ever tasted-ventured down his throat, he wasn't sure if the taste was made worse or better by the taste of the shower water, probably worse. But they weren't done yet.

Sakusa looked like he was getting ready to collapse, his legs bracing himself against the shower wall as his body regained its composure. It was only when Tsukishima leaned up next to him, and slowly let his hand venture down to his erection. He knew exactly when and where it was that he liked to be touched, and with the eyes of Sakusa watching him, he felt like he would reach that feeling he so craved in only a matter of minutes.

“Do you wanna-” He meant it as a joke, eyes looking over as his leaned against the wall, looking at Sakusa, half asking him if he wanted to return the favor he just did for him.

However, this time it was Sakusa that seemed to surprise him, springing into action with an analytical look on his face, like he was weighing the pros and cons of doing this right now.

“Let me, I’m really good with my hands.” it was like an immature joke, and if Tsukishima had been in any other place right now he may have burst out laughing. Who would have thought the calm, collected Sakusa was capable of making such a joke? 

Well, Tsukishima didn't really time to ponder it or not, because in a matter of a few seconds, Sakusa was over there with him, touching him, stroking him, making Tsukishima the moaning mess this time. He only had to barely touch him and it felt like his whole body was shaking, his arms being pinned against the wall as the now cooling water from the shower started to freeze him.

Sakusa pressed their lips together as his hand began becoming more forceful, light touches turning to more intense strokes, up and down, bringing Tsukishima closer to that edge he oh so craved. The only thing that could have made this any more pleasureable was if Sakusa would have been inside him, but Tsukishima knew that was out of the question.

“Fuck!” He groaned out, biting his bottom lip as he felt those soft, wet hands run over his slit, tingling his tender flesh as if Sakusa knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't kidding when he said that he was good with his hands.

It took everything in Tsukishima not to give in completely, that feeling of heat rising in him only getting hotter and hotter as their lips departed, Sakusa bringing his lips close to Tsukishima’s ear.

“Can you come for me, Kei?” Oh how the tables have turned, just hearing that ignited some sort of fire within Tsukishima. It felt like his patience was being tested as Sakusa kissed along his neck, his mouth sucking and his tongue lapping over the skin, all while his free hand played with his nipples, his thumb rolling the bud back and forth as a moan escaped Tsukishima’s lips.

There wasn't much he could do about it so he closed his eyes, feeling Sakusa rub over him one more time, biting down on his neck as a similar sticky trail coated Tsukishima’s stomach.

In a hot breath of air he collapsed on the floor, feeling the now almost cold water wash over the two of them. It was quick and painless, and soon any indication that the two of them had done anything at all was being washed away. And Tsukishima wasn't sure that after all of those if he felt clean or not. He felt satisfied though, and that was something.

“Tsukishima…”

“Sakusa…” They both looked at each other, a look of exhaustion on their faces as they reached out for each other. Tsukishima could feel Sakusa stroke the side of his face, his fingers still just as soft and soaked from the water, he reached out to interlock his fingers with his other hand, waiting several moments before one of them chose to actually break the silence.

“I feel dirty.” He was pretty sure he meant it as a joke again, but Tsukishima’s words were more true than either of them cared to admit, and this time it was Sakusa who broke the silence, ending it with what sounded like a joke.

“Shall we take another shower, then? A real one this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending is kind of a let down, today was kind of a stressful day and I just really wanted to write to make it better, so I hope this doesn't suck as much as I thought it did.  
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
